


Til Death Do Us Part

by inzamambhai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzamambhai/pseuds/inzamambhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iced_Cherriez, I LOVE YOU! This banner is gorgeous :) "... As weird as this sounds, it’s true. I know we’ve never really gotten along, but I’ve changed like you have.” She smiled weakly. “God damn it, you did it, Potter. You made Lily Evans fall for you like you’ve always said you would.” A different perspective on the lives of Lily Evans and James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

It was a wonderful Saturday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the students were outside, enjoying the fresh air. The sun was shining, the blue sky dotted with white, puffy clouds. Under the shade of a large oak tree sat the Marauders: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter.

“Will you look at Snivellus over there? Trying to get a girl to talk to him…” Sirius snickered, taking a bite out of an apple. “It’s been at least a week since we pulled a prank on the grease ball. What do you say we go over there and do something?” He glanced over at Peter and Remus. Neither of them seemed to be paying attention. Remus had his nose stuck in a book and Peter was pulling up some grass, staring into space.

“Did you say something, Padfoot?” Remus suddenly looked up.

Sirius shook his head, finishing off his apple and chucking it over near Snape. It hit him off the head. Sirius suddenly burst out laughing.

“Ow!” Snape yelled, touching the spot on his head where it hit him. He spied the apple on the ground and glanced over in the direction it came from. There sat Sirius, a wide grin on his face. He waved at Snape, with a laugh. Snape made a rude gesture and turned back to find the girl he was speaking with gone. He stomped his foot and walked into the castle.

“Ha! Did you see that, Prongs?” Sirius elbowed James, but not a word came from his mouth and he didn’t even move. “What—” He followed James’ gaze and his eyes fell upon a girl by the lake. He laughed. “Still thinking of Evans, are you?”

“Huh?” James shook his head, focusing his attention on Sirius.

“I said, you are still thinking of Lily. Why don’t you go say something to her?”

James sighed. “I’ve been asking her out all week and her answer is always the same. ‘No, Potter! I told you to leave me alone!’ ” His voice turned to a high and squeaky pitch as he imitated Lily.

“I’m sure she’ll come around one of these days. After all, who can resist one of the Marauders?” Sirius slicked his hair back. “Perhaps I will go and talk with her, if you won’t.”

“No!” James yelled. “I mean, no, I will try to talk to her again.” He sat up straight and stared down near the lake where Lily was sitting by herself. Her long red hair was tied back in a bun. He thought of those sparkling, emerald eyes that made him melt like butter.

Sirius pushed him. “Well, go on! Go get her, mate!” James stood up and, with one last grin at his friends, he walked down to meet her.

There she was. She wore a pastel pink skirt that went to about her knees and a small, frilly, white halter top that showed off her curves. She lay there, her toes in the cool water, dreamily.

James swallowed nervously, running his fingers through his jet black hair. “Hey! Evans!”

Lily turned her head around and spotted James. She quickly sat up, trying to cover any exposed skin, a frown on her face. “I told you to leave me alone, Potter.”

“Evans, come on! I came down here to have a nice talk and you’re rude to me. Can’t you just hear me out?” He sat next to her, assuming a comfortable position.

“If you’re asking me out again, my answer is no.”

James sighed. “What can I do to make you like me?”

“Nothing could change my mind about you, James Potter. You’ll always be that stupid git who thinks he is the best at everything.”

“But, I’m not that stupid git anymore—” He started, but Lily turned her head away from him. He reached forth and gently turned her head so he could see those two pools of green staring back at him. “Lily…”

She shivered from his touch. Pushing away his hand, she reached for her shoes. “I’m sorry, Potter, but I won’t change my mind. You’ve already haunted me enough.”

“Lily! Don’t leave me!” He blurted out loudly as she went to leave. Then his voice turned almost to a whisper as he gazed up at her. “I need you, Lily… Don’t leave me, please.”

James was sure that he saw her eyes begin to water before she turned around and ran back to the castle. He sighed. How will I ever make her understand? he thought, feeling the spot of grass where she just had been.

“Oy! Prongs!” Sirius yelled from under the oak tree. He gestured for James to come back over and he did. “So how did it go?” Sirius asked when James sat down next to him.

“Not as good as I hoped. She’s so stubborn. I’ve tried everything I can think of and still she says no.”

“Don’t worry, Prongs.” Sirius patted him on the back. “C’mon, let’s go back inside to the common room. You can get your mind off of her.”

James agreed and the four Marauders made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, where they all played a few games of wizard chess.

 

When Lily left James sitting by the lake, she decided to go to the library. She liked to go there and read when she felt troubled. It was her way of secluding herself from the outside world.

Grabbing a book on unicorns (one of her favorite magickal animals), she sat in a comfortable, jade armchair in the far corner of the library. She was about half way done with chapter two when she heard her name being called from the next aisle over. She stood up, confused, and placed a marker in the page where she stopped.

“Who is it?” Lily peeked around the aisle just as a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her. “What the hell—” Whoever grabbed her had placed a hand over her mouth as well.

It was Lucius Malfoy. “Why Lily, you aren’t frightened, are you? I only wanted to have a little fun.” He pointed his wand at her throat and spoke a strange word. He released his hand from her mouth, she tried to scream, but couldn’t. Her voice was gone! “No one can hear your cries for help now.” Malfoy slapped her hard across the face. She nearly fell to the floor, but he caught her by her hair. Lily cried silently as he hit her over and over. Blood trickled from her nose, her face scratched and bruised. He ran his hands all over her body, kissing her hard and forcefully. She nearly gagged when he stuck his tongue down her throat.

“Yes, I need a book on this potion, right here.” Someone was coming.

Lucius shoved Lily against a wall. She could feel an open wound on the back of her head. “You were very lucky this time, Evans. If it wasn’t for them,” He gestured back to the other aisle. “We could’ve gotten a little further. I’ll be back to finish what I started. Don’t even think about telling anyone or you’ll wish you were never born. You can’t hide from me.”

As soon as Malfoy disappeared, Lily ran until she reached Gryffindor Tower. She pounded on the portrait with her bloody fists until someone let her in.

“Lily!” James cried when he saw her. “What happened—?”

She pushed him out of the way and sprinted to the girl’s dormitory. James sunk into a maroon armchair, with Lily on his mind.

“What’s wrong with her?” Sirius asked, glancing up from the game of wizard chess.

“I don’t know; she didn’t say anything. But she was crying and her face was all bruised and bloody. I wish she would listen to me…” James stared into the fire, wishing he was holding Lily at that moment and telling her that everything would be okay.

Remus smiled encouragingly. “I’m sure she’ll come down for dinner. You can talk to her then.”

But she didn’t. In fact, she remained in the dormitory all that night and the next two days after. James began to worry even more when she still hadn’t shown up on the third day. He spoke with Professor McGonagall about this and she reported to Gryffindor Tower at once. James waited at the bottom of the stairs, until finally, she walked back down.

“Ms. Evans is injured. She would not say how it happened, though. I will have to escort her to the Hospital Wing immediately.” McGonagall finished as Lily walked down.

James didn’t know what to say when he saw her. Lily avoided his eyes as she walked slowly past him. She was still in that pink skirt and white tank top, but only now he noticed that it was ripped and frayed. The other three Marauders watched her go by, too. When the portrait swung shut, James turned to his friends.

“I’m going to kill whoever did this to her…” His voice was menacing, hands clenched into fists by his side.

“We should visit her after dinner tonight.” Remus suggested. Peter nodded his head in agreement.

James went to leave when Sirius called out to him. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t wait ‘til after dinner. I have to see her now.” He left.


End file.
